mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Returns
This is a game for Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and Switch. Modes Battle Returns Battle Tourney Rules more coming soon... Individual Mode All Star Mode Classic Mode Boss Battle Mode more will coming soon... Adventure Mode "The Dream Knights" The Dream Knights are our team who combat Vs the Nightmare Army. Characters Default Characters *Mario (Super Mario) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Samus/Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Yoshi (Yoshi) *Bowser (Super Mario) Unlockable Characters *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Wario (WarioWare) *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) *Lucario (Pokémon) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charizard (Pokémon) *Peach (Super Mario) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Jigglypuff (Pokémon) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario) *Fox (Star Fox) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Toon Link/Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Olimar/Alph (Pikmin) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Ness (EarthBound) *Lucas (EarthBound) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Megaman (Mega Man) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Falco (Star Fox) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) *Dr. Mario (Super Mario) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Lucina/Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Robin (Fire Emblem) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Wolf (Star Fox) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Mii Fighters (Super Smash Bros.) *R.O.B. (Nintendo) *Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) *Pichu (Pokémon) *Bowser Jr./The Kooplings (Super Mario) *Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) *Greninja/Ash-Greninja (Pokémon) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *Daisy (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *Captain Toad (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *King Boo (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *Geno (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *Paper Mario (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) (NEWCOMER!!) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) (NEWCOMER!!) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) (NEWCOMER!!) *Vaati (The Legend of Zelda) (NEWCOMER!!) *Toon Zelda/Tetra (The Legend of Zelda) (NEWCOMER!!) *Midna & Wolf Link (The Legend of Zelda) (NEWCOMER!!) *Lana (The Legend of Zelda) (NEWCOMER!!) *Linkle (The Legend of Zelda) (NEWCOMER!!) *Sceptile (Pokémon) (NEWCOMER!!) *Incineroar (Pokemon) (NEWCOMER!!) *Krystal (Star Fox) (NEWCOMER!!) *Inkling (Splatoon) (NEWCOMER!!) *Isaac (Golden Sun) (NEWCOMER!!) *Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) (NEWCOMER!!) *Tails "Miles" Prowers (Sonic the Hedgehog) (NEWCOMER!!) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) (NEWCOMER!!) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) (NEWCOMER!!) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (NEWCOMER!!) *Goku (DragonBall Z) (NEWCOMER!!) *Vegeta (DragonBall Z) (NEWCOMER!!) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (NEWCOMER!!) *Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon (Fate/stay night) (NEWCOMER!!) *Reji Arimsu and Xiaomu (Namco × Capcom) (NEWCOMER!!) *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) (NEWCOMER!!) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) (NEWCOMER!!) *Invader Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) (NEWCOMER!!) *Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) (NEWCOMER!!) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) (NEWCOMER!!) *Toriko (Toriko) (NEWCOMER!!) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Build (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Batman (DC Comics) (NEWCOMER!!) *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) (NEWCOMER!!) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) (NEWCOMER!!) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) (NEWCOMER!!) *Rick and Morty (Rick and Morty) (NEWCOMER!!) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) (NEWCOMER!!) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) (NEWCOMER!!) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) (NEWCOMER!!) *Zero (Megaman X) (NEWCOMER!!) *Waluigi (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (NEWCOMER!!) *Rayman (Rayman) (NEWCOMER!!) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) (NEWCOMER!!) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) (NEWCOMER!!) *Jin Kazama/Devil Jin (TEKKEN) (NEWCOMER!!) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (NEWCOMER!!) *Tokomon (Tokomon Crossover Waruldo) (NEWCOMER!!!) *Sans (Undertale) (NEWCOMER!!!) *Flain (Mixels) (NEWCOMER!!!) *Scorpi (Mixels) (NEWCOMER!!!) *Sharkitty (Mixels FAN CHARACTERS) (NEWCOMER!!!) DLC Characters *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (NEWCOMER!!) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) (NEWCOMER!!) *Magnus (Kid Icarus) (NEWCOMER!!) *Chaos 0 (Sonic the Hedgehog) (NEWCOMER!!) *Fawful (Super Mario) (NEWCOMER!!) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) (NEWCOMER!!) *Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) (NEWCOMER!!) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) (NEWCOMER!!) *Shantae (Shantae) (NEWCOMER!!) *Tracer (Overwatch) (NEWCOMER!!) *Aang (Avatar the Last Airbender) (NEWCOMER!!) *Prince Zuko (Avatar the Last Airbender) (NEWCOMER!!) *Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) (NEWCOMER!!) *Gokai Red (Super Sentai) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Black/Black RX (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider W (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Gaim (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Drive (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Kamen Rider) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega (Kamen Rider Amazons) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (Kamen Rider Amazons) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kamen Rider Amazon Neos (Kamen Rider Amazons) (NEWCOMER!!) *Red Buster (Super Sentai) (NEWCOMER!!) *Kyoryuu Red (Super Sentai) (NEWCOMER!!) *ToQ 1gou (Super Sentai) (NEWCOMER!!) *Akaninger (Super Sentai) (NEWCOMER!!) *ZyuohEagle (Super Sentai) (NEWCOMER!!) *Shishi Red (Super Sentai) (NEWCOMER!!) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) (NEWCOMER!!) *Sieg and Jeanne D'Arc (Fate/Apocrypha) (NEWCOMER!!) *Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy) (NEWCOMER!!) *Mordred and Kairi Sisigou (Fate/Apocrypha) (NEWCOMER!!) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) (NEWCOMER!!) *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) (NEWCOMER!!) *Captain America (Marvel Comics) (NEWCOMER!!) *Thor (Marvel Comics) (NEWCOMER!!) *Boba Fett (Star Wars) (NEWCOMER!!) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) (NEWCOMER!!) *Velociraptor (Jurassic Park) (NEWCOMER!!) *Gundam (Mobile Suit Gundam) (NEWCOMER!!) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) (NEWCOMER!!) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) (NEWCOMER!!) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) (NEWCOMER!!) *Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who) (NEWCOMER!!) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) (NEWCOMER!!) *Frieza (Final Form) (Dragon Ball Z) (NEWCOMER!!) *Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo) (NEWCOMER!!) *Booger (Mixels) (NEWCOMER!!!) *Snoof (Mixels) (NEWCOMER!!!) *Camillot (Mixels) (NEWCOMER!!!) Note: The character roster will be 40-87. Non-Playable Characters *Toad (from Super Mario) *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Nightmare Army Bosses *Spector (Ape Escape!) *Ridley (Metroid) *Omega Ridley (Metroid) (Update) *Ying-Yarn (Kirby) *Megahammer (Super Mario) (Update) *Dalek Emperor (Doctor Who) *Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) (exclusive to Classic Mode) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) (exclusive to Classic Mode) *Admiral Zhao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Perfect Chaos (controlled by Mojo Jojo) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Shadow Moon and General Jark (Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX) *Space Ika Devil and Girumaada (Kamen Rider Wizard/Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger) *Utopia Dopant (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryuu Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, Demushu and Redyue (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Kamen Rider White Wizard (Kamen Rider Wizard) *Kamen Rider Ouja (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive (Kamen Rider Drive) *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma and Bat Amazon (Kamen Rider Amazons) *Ultron Sigma (Marvel VS. Capcom Infinite) *Shirou Kotomine and Gilgamesh (Fate/Apocrypha/Fate/stay night) *Shocker Leader III (Leader of the Nightmare Army) (Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen) (Final Boss) Secret Final Bosses *Godzilla (Godzilla) (Secret Final Boss #1) *Kamen Rider Odin and Megatron (Kamen Rider Ryuki/Transformers) (Secret Final Boss #2) *Infinite, Lord Vortech, Thanos, Polygon Man and Tabuu (Sonic Forces/LEGO Dimensions/Marvel Comics/Playstation All Stars Battle Royale/Super Smash Bros.) (Secret Final Boss #3) *Black Cross King/Ambassador Hell (Himitsu Sentai Goranger/Kamen Rider) (Secret Final Boss #4) *Colonel Mal Radec/Darksied (Killzone/DC Comics) (Secret Final Boss #5) Nightmare Army Enemies *Primids (Super Smash Bros.) *Daleks (Doctor Who) *Shocker Soldiers (Kamen Rider) *Destrone Soldiers (Kamen Rider V3) *Chaps (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Mole Imagins (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Nova Shocker Soldiers (Kamen Rider Ghost) *Nanashi (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) *Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) *Gormins (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Buglars (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) *Zomiras (ZyuDen Sentai Kyoryuuger) *Kuros Combatants (Ressha Sentai ToQger) *Hitokarage (Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) *Moebas (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger) Assist Trophies *Rocky Wrench (Super Mario) *Boomerang Bro. (Super Mario) *Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) *Waddle Doo (Kirby) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Nintendog (Nitendogs) *Luke (Professor Layton) *E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Genji (Overwatch) *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Sombra (Overwatch) *Archer (Fate/stay night) *Astolfo (Fate/Apocrypha) *Bass (Mega Man) *Team Flare Grunt (Pokémon) *Kalimba Tiki (Donkey Kong) *Avatar (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Prince Fluff (Kirby) *Goomba (Super Mario) (Update) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) (Update) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) (Update) *Knuckle Joe (Kirby) (Update) *Dr. Wright (SimCity) (Update) *Grand Pa (Silvagunner) more will coming soon... Poké Ball *Beedrill (doing Pin Missile) *Staryu (doing Swift) *Torterra (doing Earthquake) *Hitmonchan (doing Dinamic Punch) *Gogoat (doing Headbutt) *Scolipede (doing Megahorn) *Graveler (doing Rollout) *Helioptile (doing Parabolic Charge) (Update) *Bunnelby (doing Quick Attack) (Update) *Minum (doing Shock Wave) *Plusle (doing Shock Wave) *Minum & Plusle (at the same time) (they joins and do Thunder) *Zygarde (doing Outrage) *Mew (rare pokemon, if you found this pokemon, you can unlock some characters) *Jirachi (rare pokemon, if you found this pokemon, you can unlock some characters) *Celebi (rare pokemon, if you found this pokemon, you can unlock some characters) *Keldeo (SUPER RARE POKEMON, if you found this pokemon, you can unlock some stages) *Oshawott (Using His Blade While ORA ORA ORA ing it SUPER RARE POKEMON) more will coming soon... Hero Cards *Aoninger (Shurkien Sentai Ninninger) *Kamen Rider Zolda (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Beet Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) *Kamen Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Kamen Rider Skull (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryu Blue (ZyuDen Sentai Kyoryuuger) *Kamen Rider DiEnd (Kamen Rider Decade) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Shinken Red (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) *Gosei Knight (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) *Wolzard Fire (Mahou Sentai MagiRanger) *Kamen Rider Knight (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod Form) (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (Kamen Rider Gaim) *RyuuRanger (Gosei Sentai DaiRanger) more will coming soon... Items *Smash Ball (Smash Bros.) *Assist Trophy (Smash Bros.) *Poké Ball (Pokémon) *Hero Cards (Kamen Rider) *Green Shell (Super Mario) *Red Shell (Super Mario) *Peanut Popgun (Donkey Kong) *Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) *Golden Hammer (Donkey Kong) *Fire Flower (Super Mario) *ZA WARUDO CLOCK (TOKOMON) *Cubit (Mixels) *Warp Star (Kirby) *Beam Sword (Smash Bros.) Stages *Battelfield (Super Smash Bros.) *Bridge of Islands (Super Mario) (resembles World 6-1 Super Mario 3D Land) *Mushroom Valley (Super Mario) (it's a Mario Tennis Open stage) *Galactic Battlefield (Super Mario) (it's a Super Mario Galaxy 2 stage, take place in the battlefield where you battle Vs Giga Lakitu) *Gloomy Manor (Luigi's Mansion) (it's a Dark Moon stage) *Lost Woods (The Legend of Zelda) *Hyrule & Lorule (The Legend of Zelda) (it's a Link Between Worlds stage) *Eldin Volcano (The Legend of Zelda) (it's a Skyward Sword stage) *Fantasy Meadows (Kirby) (it's a cruise-type stage, like Port Town in Brawl) *Pirate Homeworld (Metroid) *Hall of Elders (Metroid) *Area 6 (Star Fox) *25m (Donkey Kong) *Paint Screen (New Art Academy) *Wonder City (The Wonderful 101) *Rec-Rec (Electroplankton) *Wild Desert (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Denliner (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Helheim Forest (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Gokai Galleon (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Spirit Base (ZyuDenSentai Kyoryuuger) *Oriongou (Uchuu Sentai KyuuRanger) *Avengers Tower (Marvel Comics) *Wuhu Island (Wii) (Update) *Nintendo eShop (Nintendo) (Update) Past Stages Smash N64 *Saffron City (N64) *Sector Z (N64) *Hyrule Castle (N64) Melee *Mushroom Kingdom II (Melee) *Kongo Jungle (Melee) *Great Bay (Melee) *Princess Peach's Castle (Melee) Brawl *Summit (Brawl) *Bridge of Eldin (Brawl) *Spear Pillar (Brawl) *Pirate Ship (Brawl) *Distant Planet (Brawl) *Port Town Aero Dive (Brawl) *Halberd (Brawl) Adventure Mode: "The Dreamy Knights" Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Games with DLC